dndinvictafandomcom-20200214-history
Leofwin Keir
Leofwin Keir is a major character in Invicta and is played by Roy. He constantly breaks the game and makes the DM mad at him thus causing the difficulty to scale higher much to his party's chagrin. Overview stop breaking the game Appearance wow so animu History A no-name child born in Emberkeep, Leofwin had no value to his name nor a semblance of where he truly came from. The Cathedral of Justice would become his home and his meaning in all things. Living virtuously, standing up for the downtrodden, and trying his best at everything led him to an even higher calling. The Order of the White Rose. One of the youngest individuals to ever join the ranks, Leofwin made a name for himself by taking orders without question. Short swords and knives were his weapons of choice, but as he rose out from being an Adept, he decided to take his choice of arms into his own hands. The Royal Armory didn’t make much of guns and firearms. They were volatile weapons that didn’t always work as intended. But the risk for reward aspect didn’t make Leofwin shy away from the prospect of using them. Many laughed saying it was unfit for keeping orcs at bay let alone those who aspired to be a knight. As stated in their scripts and stories many times over, members of the Order of the White Rose did whatever it took to keep his Majesty’s realm safe. Taking those statements to heart, Leofwin used his newly acquired firearms in the field as soon as possible. The audible explosion from them were much more threatening than the edge of a blade to most people and monsters alike. Even if they could hear where his shots came from, it mattered not. Combat and life at the barracks were to be kept within the same orderly avenues. Orders would be taken, executed, and reported as soon as possible. Serell Moeff would take the unique talents Leofwin presented under his personal guidance. Being in the future Grandmaster’s regiment was nothing short of grueling to many. The hardest missions, the greatest tasks, nothing was too great for them. And at the helm of that regiment was Leofwin Keir. The man who would become the Order’s youngest Knight-Captain. Congratulating Serell on his achievements as Grandmaster would leave Leofwin as his go to for any and all daring tasks. He led his troops with unbridled conviction only to finally be led down a terrible path. It was at the peak of his prime that Serell Moeff would leave the “Culling” of an dastardly organization to the young man alone. Unbound by any notion of distrust, Leofwin would pack his weapons of choice and set out to cull this unsightly organization without question. With blood left in his wake once again, Leofwin would find out they culled a small sect of the Church that had been collecting donations better suited toward the kingdom. It was in that moment he realized the gravity of having taken orders without thinking. Dutifully resigning from the Order, he attempted to pursue justice for people on his own. This led him to find out that the Order didn’t garner as much support from places the farther he left Emberkeep. Everything he dedicated himself to was hollow and the lawful, dutiful, and sacred life he led was in shambles. Making use of his only skills, he would abandon that thought process and become a bounty hunter, enforcer, man at arms, etc. Whatever paid that was in his range of abilities, he would do it. While he is slightly off put at just murdering anyone without a single thought, it can be bought from him at the right price. Many at Emberkeep still look at him with disdain and some wonder why he left to this day. Being that it has been five years since he left, Leofwin Keir became a household staple among new Order members and civilians alike. He was no traitor, but just a man who left the cause. Combat Style bang bang bang, pull my devil trigger Relationships The Supremes Anri -''' '''Ilianna - [[Joland|'Joland']] - Enemies [[Malachai|'Malachai']] - Zyrinil - Zyrinil, The Pounding Death. An ancient Crimson Dragon that was last seen about 12 years ago around Lighthelm. Malachai is in service to this dragon. Currently, Ilianna is branded with a blood rune from her cult. There is only one other person who has survived an encounter with her. Nothing else is really known. Delrick Pyn - Part of the Crimson Blade. He kidnapped the Sovereign's daughter and The Supremes cracked the mystery to find her and expose the corruption. Leofwin tried to kill him in cold blood, but ended up failing. Delrick then got away. Trivia can't pick a jam to save his life Category:Characters Category:The Supremes